dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight of Kestrels - The Story So Far
The Flight of Kestrels - The Story So Far Here will be collated all the links to the episodes via Youtube, any interlude texts and any relevant info allowing anyone to catch up with the fun. As usual, this is a live document and will be updated as we go along! Episode 1: The Setup. In the first live streamed episode, we meet the players and the DM, who create their characters before jumping into the Prologue Quest! Episode 2: No Place Called Home. Returning home victorious, we follow the Kestrels as they report in to the safe house in the city of Ostwick. But greater powers move in Thedas and suddenly everything changes in fire and death. The Red Swordswoman strikes. Interlude: The Red Swords-Woman. Erin hissed as his dirty hands scrabbled at something sharp. He observed the finger intently before seeing bright pink blood welling up. “Maker’s balls.” He grumbled, sucking the finger. He needed to find loot, not lose a finger to infection! The sound of rustling armour made him duck low in the charred remains of the fallen house. He watched the two Ostwick Guardsmen march past on their patrol. It was thankfully dark enough to not be seen, other would be looters had either had their fill, been caught or sworn off the area as cursed. “Cursed my balls.” Erin muttered, as a gauntlet exploded from beneath him. With a grip like certain death it held him at his throat, charred armour plate cutting the skin. He tried to scream but emitted a mewling sound more befitting a kitten. “Did any other others survive.” Came a very angry but distinctly feminine voice. It was hard to make out completely, coming from under the wooden skeleton of the house. The hand released slighting, enough for Erin to breath again. Taking the chance, he croaked: “Not that I heard, bunch of burned bodies. Looted into anonymity, right ‘n proper.” “Good.” Said the voice. “Less idiocy for me to punish.” The fist tightened again, drawing him closer to the ruins. He looked, and could for just a second make out two glowing eyes, red like angry embers on coal. A strange crimson miasma drifted from those eyes like a faint heat wave. Erin felt a warm rush down his leg and realised he had just pissed himself. “M-M-Maker, save me.” Erin Dalbreath prayed, hoping he would see his wife and two children again. “He might be convinced to do so. If you dig me out.” Came the reply. She had not wasted time. She had not even cleaned the soot from her face and now, she kneeled, humbled before chipped the statue of Andraste. The Ostwick slum’s Chaplet served her, despite it’s despicable sense of cleanliness and purity. The Elf running the place had needed to be removed of. His blood still dripped from Her clasped hands, now together in prayer. “Maker, give me the strength to proceed. Forgive me for ending the life of one of your servants, who freed me from that ashen prison. Forgive my alliance with those Tevinten blasphemers who besmirch your name. And forgive me, that which I must do next.” She said, sincerely. Eyes open, she stood up, collecting her red lyrium sword from the floor. She had not used it since the fight, killing Erin and the priory man with her bare hands. The red blade, Last Sin, still held the blood from that elvish mage working for the Divine on its keen edge. She scooped some up into a tiny glass vial before dropping in some dashed of lyrium. It was crude, but would make a serviceable Phylactery given time. The hunt was on. Episode 3: The Apothecary Surviving the onslaught from their new foes, the Kestrels are sent out on a mission from their new commander Inquisitorial Agent Adaar, to recruit the mysterious Apothecary. While enroute however Valeth near death experience comes back to haunt her. Episode 4: A Bloody Page Returning from their success in acquiring the Apothecary, the group is ambushed by the Red Sword and her new Red Templar entourage. Not ready for a fight, they must flee to the nearby town of Markham, where they will meet old friends, old secrets and fight their way home. Episode 5: Prison Break House Trevelyan wants to make a deal, giving the Kestrels their potential return to Ostwick city. With their enemies thinking them fled, they can finally strike back. But first, they must rescue a wayward family member from Ostwick's most dreaded prison: The underwater prison of Angwyn's Depths...